edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Ripoff Parody Ed
Total Drama Ripoff Parody Ed is a fanfic that makes fun of all the really bad Ed, Edd n Eddy/TDI crossover fanfics. The story has the most BLAND and UNORIGINAL plot evar! Let's see what happens when the Eds, the cul-de-sac kids, and some other dips*** characters from TDI come together and compete in stupid challenges for a chance to win one million-billion-trillion-bajillion-gazillion dollars!!!!11oneoneone!! No one's ever done this before! OMG, Eds and TDI crossover, this iz going 2 b teh greatest story ever, i bet no 1s ever done this b4, this isn't lame at all, I am so original, i have such an erection rite now, OMG!!!!!!!!11 Plot (Or lack thereof) Episode 1: S.S.D.D. (Same S***, Different Day) The story starts off when Eddy is extremely bored one day and decides to hold a contest for no apparent reason. He decides the contest will be like Total Drama Island style because it seems like the most popular choice these days. He then somehow tricks all the cul-de-sac kids into coming out to a stinking island on the coast of Canada. Seriously, why the **** Canada!? What makes them so great!? Everyone arrives on teh island. Ed, Edd, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny, Sarah, The kankers and Evil Tim for some reason. As the host, Eddy then explains teh rules of the game to the kids (and Evil Tim for some reason). Eddy then tells the contestants of the grand prize: One million-billion-trillion-zillion-bajillion-gazillion dollars. Ed runs around in circles because he sees Evil Tim, Edd is having Deja-Vu, Kevin realizes how boring this is, Nazz is lounging, Sarah is b*****ng about something, Jimmy is being attacked by mosquitoes, Jonny is sucking pine cones, the Kanker sisters are p****ng into the lake and Evil is wanting revenge on the kids. Where did Eddy come up with one million-billion-trillion-zillion-bajillion-gazillion dollars for the cash prize? Why is Eddy wasting his time with some stupid contest when instead he could claim the money for himself? How did Evil Tim get here and why does he want revenge on the kids even though he has never met them in his entire life? These questions will never be answered because this author is too lazy too think of a plausible answer! The kids then settle into their cabins which were so run down and ugly that it made the South Central LA ghetto look like Beverly Hills. An emergency airdrop package (tee hee, "package") drop down out of no where and lands in front of the group. The package is branded with the words "wii wud liek 2 plai". Trivia *The title of chapter 1 is referencing the U.S. Marine Corps expression "Same S***, Different Day" which is a euphemism denoting frustration with an unchanging situation or boredom, much like the feeling you get when you read E,EnE/TDI crossovers because they are all pretty much the same s***, but just another day. *The title of the fanfic was originally going to be "Total Drama Ed" but according to a survey, "Total Drama Ed" was the most overused, and unoriginal crossover variation name evar! *OMG, A NEW VIDEO FOR THE NEW SEASON OF TDA JUST GOT RELEASED ON THE INTERNET!!! CLICK HERE TO SEE IT!!!!111 Or at least it depicts what the series will turn out to be. Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers